A Spark of Hope
by Alchemist1000
Summary: Nicke, a girl with straight blond short hair who is 15 years old. She knew that she has magic powers after her sister, Roxy tells Nicke and her sisters that we have to escape from the LC- Lighting Control- evil men who steal powers from children. Nicke's sisters, Rose, Roxy, Carmen, and Candy went to a portal. Nicke and her sisters had discovered something that they didn't know.
1. Hi Welcome to My Nightmare

Hi. My name is Nicke, and I'm fifteen years old. I am averagely sized with straight, short blonde hair and blue eyes.

My mother died five years ago when I was only ten, and my dad disappeared when I was four. I don't even know if he still exists. I live in Lightmare Town, in Lightmare Tower, on the edge of our small civilization, but here, that's considered lucky. It's farther away from the LC, and therefore, safer.

I have four sisters, two of which are older, two of which are younger.

Roxy is the oldest one, at eighteen. She is the smartest of us all. Singing is her talent and her passion and she does it all the time- in the shower, doing dishes, and cleaning the house.

Candy is the second oldest, and she's the one that usually takes care of us, as Roxy has work all the time. She is a little bit selfish in my opinion, but it's really not her fault. She is a girly girl and a fashionista and is always fussing over her clothes.

The second youngest is Rose. She is fourteen years old and usually very shy. She doesn't like to talk to anybody, and prefers to lie down outside on the grass instead.

Carmen is the youngest, at thirteen. She is usually calm and organized and logical, but when something bad happens she always panics and becomes reckless.

I am told that I had four brothers once, but they were taken away ten years ago, at about the same time my father disappeared. They were taken away by the LC- the Lightning Control-, and ever since hearing the story, I have hated the LC with all my heart.

They make our life terrible. They keep us holed up in this town with little to eat and spoil the air with their terrible factories. Even Rose, who hates conflict, wishes that the LC would just go away and leave us alone. Because of them, none of us have ever stepped a foot outside Lightmare Town. Someday, I'll run away from this place.

One morning I woke up as early as I could to catch Roxy before she went to work. She was cooking breakfast for us, so instead of bothering her by getting in the way, I switched on the TV. Every single one of them was boring except for the LC's show, but as I have mentioned before, I hate the LC. My finger was hovering over the power button, but then Candy swept into the kitchen and squealed, "Don't turn that off! It's important!"

I rolled my eyes but tossed the remote onto the coffee table without turning it off. I had to obey Candy since she was older. One of the #1 rules in this crazy household.

Carmen and Rose suddenly entered the living room, yawning and stretching. "What's with all the squawking?"

I grunted. "Candy." And no more questions were asked.

I tuned out my siblings and watched the LC show, reluctant but also mildly interested. "Teens ages thirteen through eighteen processing magical powers shall be executed for the safety of Lightmare Town. Runaways shall be brought before senate trial and executed for trying to escape justice." And then it changed to the week's weather.

Thirty-one words and my life was changed forever. My face paled, and my hands were shaking violently.

Did I forget to mention? All of my siblings have special powers, all relating to lightning or electricity. Probably one of the reasons why my brothers were taken away. For so long, our family had been ignored by the LC. Not anymore.

Roxy dried her hands from the kitchen and walked into the living room, where the rest of us were just staring at the now blank TV screen. "What's going on?"

Candy looked like she was going to freak out, throw up, or both. "That's sick. That's really, really, sick."

"What's sick?"

Rose spoke up, in her tiny little voice. "The LC are coming to kill us."

Silence. Roxy paled.

"Why now?" Asked Carmen. "We haven't done anything bad recently… have we?"

"It's politics, Carmen." Roxy said faintly. "They've been oppressing us all this time, and since we have a militia advantage, we would make great rebels. They want to eliminate the threat."

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked, terrified. No one had an answer.

"We'll run away." Carmen said, scowling. "There's no use in staying, we'll just be killed anyway. At least this way we have a chance."

Roxy nodded. "Start packing, girls. We're leaving."

They had no idea how much I had wanted to hear that. I literally jumped from the couch and dashed upstairs.

I thought we had time. Perhaps it would take them a little longer to find us. Perhaps they had to get their warrants and other political stuff. But only about half an hour later, when we were still scrambling, we heard a knock at the door.

We all froze, stared at each other, and then started to move faster.

"What do we do?" Whispered Candy, her eyes wide.

"There's another exit." Roxy said finally. "It will get us out of here. But I don't know if it will get us back… Mom would've killed me about now."

No questions were asked. We all grabbed our stuff and started thundering down the stairs after Roxy. At the door, the LC official was starting to yell. "Open this door or I will break it down!"

No one paid any attention to him. Roxy pulled a key from around her neck and inserted it into the lock. She turned it just as the door exploded.

"Move!" She screamed and stepped aside to let us all in.

It was pitch black in the room and twice as cold. We all shivered as Roxy slammed the door.

"This way…" She pushed us all towards an entryway. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy… but this isn't an exit to the outside. It's to another dimension."

Hi. Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. Now my Life is Different

The portal made my head spin. My mind was filled with blank buzzing and all around me was the dark, the cold dark, like the kind in the cellar at home. I heard screaming, and wasn't sure if it was one of my sister's or mine.

Finally, I felt my feet hit solid ground, and I stumbled to the left and fell. Around me, my sisters were also stumbling, their eyes distant, panicked, and disoriented.

Immediately, Candy started freaking out. "Where the heck are we?"

I looked around and realized that I couldn't answer. It was completely unlike anything I could ever seen before in Lightmare. The ground was covered in a green fuzz of grass, and the sky was gray. The air smelled like rain.

And the space! It seemed like I could run forever and still not come to anything. In Lightmare, if you picked a direction and started running, you would eventually hit the chain-link fence that symbolized the end of the road. Anyone that crossed the borders were hunted down with dogs and executed.

Roxy stood up, brushing off the front of her gray factory uniform. She looked surprisingly calm for someone that had just popped out of nowhere to a place that she didn't even recognize. "A place called Lightning of Dreams, I think."

"Lightning of Dreams?" Rose asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"I think…ugh, this going to be complicated, okay? We're in another dimension, one in which lies between the place where the deceased go, and the real world. Lightning of Dreams is the place where you go when you dream. That's why some people claim to see dead people when they dream- their mother, father, siblings. Sometimes the dead are allowed to Lightning of Dreams to visit their loved ones in the real world when the latter are asleep."

"Roxy? How do you know all this?" I asked, standing up. I wasn't the only one that wanted to know. Carmen, Rose, and Candy also gathered around, frowning their agreement.

"Mom told me." She replied simply. "When I was young. She took me here. It was right after you were born, Nicke. She wanted me to know, and told me to tell you guys were old enough, just in case she wasn't here to tell you herself. She and our dad built the portal in the cellar, just in case we needed a quick escape from the LC. It came in handy, as you can see."

My head felt like it was in the portal again. Spinning, spinning, spinning, reeling with the amount of information it had just been exposed to. My _mom _knew about this? She and my _dad _built the portal in the cellar? What the heck?

"I don't know what to say." Candy said faintly. Her hands were shaking, and her face was gray. "All this time, and we never knew… anything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Roxy said sadly. She looked at the ground in shame. "I didn't think it was the right time."

"The right time for what?"

"For you to learn your powers."

I always had known that I had special powers. It said so in my official records- "Special talents: control over lightning/electricity." But, even though I tried countless times, I could never, not even once, produce a single spark of electricity. That's why I didn't know why the LC had come for us. It's not like we were anything special. We were normal. All my sisters were the same as me.

Candy's record said that she had control over water, but she couldn't do anything.

Carmen's said that she could manipulate fire, but she never produced even an ember.

Rose's said that she could control plants and wildlife. Same as the other's.

I didn't know what Roxy's said. She never told us.

But right now, I felt different. Lightning of Dreams had changed something inside of me, had put a spark of… something in my heart.

I had tried before, but this time I knew it would work. I thrust out my hand.

"Nicke? What are you doing?"

I ignored Candy and closed my eyes, praying, concentrating.

Nothing.

_Come on, come on. I can do this!_

Still nothing.

"Nicke? What's going on?"

_Bam! _My hair stood up on end and my eyes flew open as a bolt of lightning zigged from the sky and hit the earth in front of me. A black scorch mark marred the ground where it had struck.

"Nicke! How did you do that?" Carmen exclaimed, her face etched with shock.

And it felt so nice, so beautiful, that I laughed out loud, dancing around the cool landscape of Lightning of Dreams, drunk with euphoria. I could do it! I could do it! After all these years of trying and trying, and I could do it!

Roxy watched me, smiling. "Looks like Nicke figured it out first. Come on, girls, I know you can do it too!"

And they could.

Candy was the first to recover from her shock. She moved her hand in a small spinning motion, and suddenly there was water, wrapped around her arms and following the movement of her hands.

Carmen, not to be outdone, snapped her fingers. A single spark of fire appeared in her palms and ignited, encircling her hands. The reflection of the fire appeared in her eyes. Her hair seemed to match the flames.

And then Rose knelt down and placed her hands palm-down on the earth. A single green shoot sprouted from the ground, growing thicker and taller until it was as tall as her. She smiled, and then laughed, as purple flowers grew from the vine.

"I can't believe that I never knew I could do this!" Candy cried out. She caressed the water lovingly. "How come it's only working now?'

"It's this place." I realized suddenly. "Lightning of Dreams. It's…awakened us."

Then, suddenly, a voice boomed across the landscape. "Very good, Nicke. You always were very clever."

At first it was unrecognizable, and then the memories rushed into my head, coming from the darkest, most intimate corners of my mind. A tender stroke of my hair, a hand on my shoulder, a musical laugh. "Mother!?" I cried out. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Yes. It's me, Nicke."

"Mother?" A ripple of hurt crossed Rose's face. It suddenly dawned on me that however hard it was on me that mom died, it must be so much harder on Rose, the youngest. She probably didn't even recognize her mother's voice.

"I'm so sorry, children. But you must listen to me. Soon, I will be gone. You must keep your powers hidden from the LC."

"But they already know who we are!" Carmen yelled.

"Hide. Change your identities. Change your names, your history, and the way you look. I'm sorry, children, but that's all I can say." Her voice was growing fainter.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Mom!"

"Goodbye." Her voice was only a whisper now, a few words carried on a breath of wind. "Remember, I love you all. You will always be in my heart."


	3. A New Journey Begins

"Mom, come back!" I said desperately.

Candy looked at my crying face and she said to me caringly, "Nicke, don't worry she still has you in her loving heart."

"Thanks Candy." I said sounding a little more calm now.

"So what are we going to do now?" Carmen said sounding serious.

"We need to get new identities and new names." Roxy said being sober.

"Roxy, is there a village in Lighting of Dreams?" I asked, confusingly.

"Yes, there is. Our father built the village when I was 14, our father named the village, Dreams of Light, we used to live in that village when we were little. But it was dangerous there because there were evil men, stealing young children for their powers. Nicke you were almost taken by them; you screamed of fear you were crying for help. I saved you from the wicked men who tried to take you away." Roxy said in a sad and reminiscent way.

"Oh, that must have been so scary!" Rose said in a small, frightened tone of voice.

"Um… can I ask a question, Roxy?" Carmen asked, as if she were in school.

"Sure, Carmen, ask anything."

"Why were crazy men try to take Nicke away a few years ago?" Candy asked, her brow furrowed.

"Because Nicke was the most unique among us." Roxy replied simply. "Nicke's power over lighting was more powerful than you could imagine. That's why she couldn't use it before Lightning of Dreams. Mother and father sealed away until she was old enough to handle it."

"Oh, thats why Nicke was almost taken from us!" Candy said in a shocking and reasonable way.

"But how did Nicke break the seal?" Carmen replied.

"Nicke had to believe in herself to release her devastating power." Roxy said like she knew something after Nicke let go her power.

"So I was frightened by idiotic men who tried to take my power. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD."

"Wait for one minute, why does Nicke have to so powerful and why do I have to be the least powerful one?!" Carmen replied wishing that she was the strongest of all of us.

"Okay, Carmen calm down, I apparently did not see this happen when Nicke is so powerful." Candy replied like she didn't see this coming.

I looked at Carmen's angry face, and she screamed at my face telling me to be a weak little idiot.

My rage was taking over myself, the lightning flowing through my blonde hair and my fists were shaking like crazy. The ground was shuddering with the grassy fields.

"NICKE, STOP THINGS ARE GOING TO BE WORSE, YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR POWER WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" Roxy replied screaming at me.

I looked into Roxy's beautiful aqua eyes and I said, "Okay, then I will stop." So I calm down a bit and told Carmen to shut up. Carmen mouth was shut after I told her to be quiet.

"So how are we going to get to the real world now? I can't live without my clothes; I miss my closet already." Candy replied impatiently.

"Okay, Candy don't worry you will see your closet again, but we need a plan to get to the real world by now."

"We can use the portals our father created, but theres one problem." Roxy said calmly.

"What?" I said confusingly.

"The LC are here." Rose replied screaming in her small voice.

Dead silence for about two seconds.

Then all hell broke loose.

I look up, and then I suddenly see the LC soldiers with their dark gray uniforms. That scared me the most.

"What are we going to do?!" Candy replied in a panic.

"We have no choice but to use our powers." Carmen replied like this is the only choice we have.

"Okay, we have to do this together, but this battle going to be tough one." I replied seriously as my power over lighting started up.

"Nicke, lets do this, I am sick and tired of the LC. Now, let's make them pay for our brothers and our parents!" Carmen replied angrily.

I looked up to Rose's face and she was smiling like we are finally going to destroy them for all the misery and pain the LC gave us. All of my sisters nodded and began the fight.

"Hey!" the LC commander screamed far away from us.

"What?" I replied screaming back to him.

"You girls come with us." the LC commander yelled as he started to walk closer to us.

As the LC commander walked closer, he saw my face with my blue eyes and short blonde hair. He started to freak out and he screamed to his soldiers.

"It's the Champions, prepare yourselves! Soldiers, you trained for this!"

As I look up to the grassy fields, I saw the LC commander with his hideous gray uniform and his ugly look as he walk closer.

As the LC commander came closer, my heart starts to beat real fast.

I felt like the commander was going to killed me with his wicked smile

So I started to focus on my power over lightning and BAM!, my hair was glowing with a loud spark and my eyes had a serious look, it scared the LC soldiers.

"Soldiers, attack before she makes a move!"

As I walk closer to them, I made an attack with a lightning shock by thrusting my hand straight through the air. The soldiers shrieked. Candy looked at me like this is all of your power you had for a long time.

"I was wondering, what is your power, Roxy?" Carmen replied like being a scientist who wants to discover something.

"Oh, my power. I'll show you, Carmen." Roxy replied smiling like she is going make this a like a surprise.

As Roxy walked closer to me, I felt like Roxy is going to show her power finally. Roxy stepped next to me and then Roxy closes her eyes and makes a gray aura around her, I was thinking Roxy could be strong too. Roxy opens her eyes and she made a fist with hand. Carmen, Rose, and Candy came closer to Roxy and I to see what Roxy's power is.

"Come on Roxy, relish your power!" Rose replied in a small exciting voice.

Roxy rose her foot up and stomped it to the ground, borders came out from the ground and it hit the soldiers so bad, the LC soldiers went down to floor and they got up because they don't want to dead. Candy, Rose, Carmen, and I gasped.

"This was your power for the whole time, I didn't expect this!" Carmen replied in a surprise.

"Oh my GAWD you have earth/rock powers, that's so cool!" Candy replied in an excited voice..

"Yes, my powers are cool, Candy." Roxy said seriously.

One injured soldier stood up from the ground and he replied,"You'll never get away with this, our leader of the LC, The Dark Wizard will take your powers away, you will be all helpless and Nicke will give her power to the Dark Wizard!"

"Damn you, you know Nicke will never give her power away to the Dark Wizard!" Carmen replied screaming at the LC soldier.

The LC soldier laughed evilly, although he was injured. "You might no choice to surrender your powers!"

The LC soldier then promptly fell to his knees and sank to the floor and died because he failed his mission. "Finally!, we defeated the LC soldiers!" Candy screamed happily.

"Yes, we defeated them, Candy." Carmen replied confidently.

I was thinking _who is the Dark Wizard and why did the LC soldier say I will surrender my powers to the Dark Wizard, oh well I'll worry about it later until the time comes._

"No, not just yet guys." Roxy replied seriously.

"What? The LC are not dead!" I screamed surprisingly.

"There is still more LC soldiers that are in this area but they didn't find us yet, so we have a chance to escape from them." Roxy replied logically.

"Ok, where are we going then?" I replied being a little calm now.

"We have to go back to Lightmare Town." Roxy replied becoming a little sadder.

"Why we have to go back to Lightmare Town?" Carmen replied, more than a little angry I agreed. it's not as if I had the best memories of Lightmare Town.

"There is a great wizard who can help us defeat the Dark Wizard." Roxy said cheerfully, oblivious to the attitudes of Carmen and I.

"Let's go then! I said, bitter feelings now forgotten.

The portal appeared before us. It looked like there was the entire galaxy in there. So my sisters and I walked into the portal. Our new journey- our new _life_\- begins now.


End file.
